This invention relates to apparatus and procedures for the arthroscopic repair of torn shoulder ligaments. Arthroscopic procedures have greatly reduced the trauma of invasive surgery for internal structural repairs to ligaments and tendons. With the increase in the athletic activities of todays population, often without adequate training, a number of common injuries occur. The frequency of such injuries has warranted development of specialty procedures and instruments peculiar to a particular injury. Arthroscopic techniques once considered unusual and highly specialized, are currently being applied in a wide variety of situations for the diagnosis and treatment of injuries and diseases. The minimal surgical invasion to reach the site of repair or education with arthroscopic implements greatly reduces the physical trauma to the patient and the duration of healing.
In the repair of torn shoulder ligaments present techniques are less than wholly satisfactory. Currently, the repair of a torn glenohumeral ligament, which is a common cause of chronic repeated discloation of the shoulder, is accomplished by placing a staple in the glenoid area securing the ligament to the bone. Usually the procedure is an open procedure resulting in lengthy healing time and excessive scaring. Furthermore, the staples often bend, may undesirably loosen and may sometimes guillotine the ligament due to excessive pressure on setting.
Improved staple techniques have recently been developed that allow the stapling procedure to be performed arthroscopically as well as by open surgically. Using specially designed staples, a cannular provides an entry guide into the joint for insertion and initial setting of round staples with tapered staple limbs having reverse teeth to improve fixation. While this system resolves some of the problems, the imprecision of an impact setting system may result in severing the ligament or inadequately retaining the ligament against the bone.
The improved system described in this specification allows an arthroscopic repair to be accomplished with maximum assurance that the integrity of the repair will remain and that the trauma to the patient will be minimized.